


The Language Of Flowers

by TheStarCrossedWitchCat (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Flowers, Gay, Gay Rights, Language of Flowers, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheStarCrossedWitchCat
Summary: This is an AU, in which Fred Weasley has survived the war and is preparing to get married to his partner Lee Jordan.On the morning of their wedding, Lee surprises Fred with breakfast in bed - and a very cute gift.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Pride 2020





	The Language Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of a drabble challenge in the Facebook group "Hermione's Nook." 
> 
> It has not been beta read, and English isn't my first language. Sorry. 
> 
> I hope you will still be able to enjoy it.

The Dark Lord was dead. The Magical Community of Great Britain could finally live free from fear. People everywhere were celebrating their new liberty. It was a time for love. Young couples everywhere were making plans to get married.. 

It was in the middle of that euphoric mood that the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, passed a law that went unnoticed by many—but caused a great excitement in the Weasley family. The new decree Number 387 legalized same-sex marriages and gave homosexual couples exact equal rights. Fred proposed to his partner, Lee Jordan, the day the law was passed—and, of course, Lee accepted. 

The couple was so thrilled about its impending wedding that they went about all the preparations with the greatest enthusiasm, and the following weeks flashed past as quickly as a summer night’s dream. Fred’s twin brother, George, had suggested a double-wedding—Fred and Lee, George and Angelina— but this had been one of the rare occasions were Fred had disagreed. 

Theirs would be the first same-sex marriage in Britain’s Magical Community and Fred wanted everyone to see how happy he and his partner were, how brightly their love was shining. For once in his life, he did not want to share the bit of limelight that was falling on him and Lee.  
George downright told him how poofy that sounded, but Fred wasn’t bothered by this. He had developed far beyond the depressed teenager who had tried to hide his homosexuality under a clown’s mask—and was now a self-assured, proud, albeit sometimes a bit poofy, young man who was not afraid to show his love. 

When the morning of their wedding dawned, he was woken by a tender kiss from his fiancé and when he opened his eyes, their gaze found that of Lee’s dark brown ones. Oh, how he loved those eyes. He would probably never grow tired of looking at them. “Good morning, my future husband,” he whispered, before he returned Lee’s kiss passionately. 

“I have got our breakfast ready, love,” Lee told him in between more kisses, “Would you like to take it in bed? I have also got another surprise for you before we have to apparate to the Burrow.”  
Breakfast in bed with the man he loved on the day of their wedding—what other surprise could there possibly be, Fred wondered. But then again—Lee always made the best gifts. He knew him, he understood him like nobody else—not even George. Lee was so much more than just his significant other, he was his best friend and his soulmate. 

“I cannot wait to see what you have got for me. And breakfast in bed sounds wonderful. But before we do that… I want to do something else,” Fred got a hold on his partner’s shirt, pulled him down into his arms and involved him in their longest kiss yet. “I love you,” both men whispered into the kiss. It was a long time before they were able to let go of each other again. 

Eventually, however, their hunger got stronger and Lee went over to the little kitchen, where he bewitched the tray to hover over to them. In the middle of the tray, between coffee mugs, buns and marmalade, stood a colorful bouquet. 

“Every flower in this bunch symbolizes an aspect of our love,” Lee explained, while he caught the tray out of the air and set it gently down on the bed, before he cuddled up to his partner again. 

“See those little lilac ones there?” he asked, “They are heliotropes. They symbolize my eternal love for you. And see here… those are Red Carmelia. They say that my destiny is in your hands. Violets—they represent the loyalty, devotion and faithfulness I am going to show for as long as I life…” Lee continued to explain the meaning of the remaining flowers, but Fred was barely listening. 

The amount of thought his partner had given to a simple thing like a flower bouquet left him speechless. Those were the things which made him certain, more than anything else, that he had made the right decision. He could barely wait now to apparate to the Burrow, where he and Lee would soon be celebrating the start of their new life.


End file.
